In many signal processing applications, it is desirable to transmit and/or store a digitized signal such that the exact original signal may be recovered. It is also desirable to reduce the number of bits needed to represent the signal in order to maximize the amount of data that can be handled during the transmission and/or storage process. Lossless compression techniques may be used to achieve this goal. Many techniques exist for lossless compression including Huffman coding, run-length coding, and predictive coding. Each of these coding techniques may provide comparatively better compression for certain classes of signals. However, improvements in lossless compression of digital signals are desirable.